halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo ActionClix
Halo ActionClix was announced on the 2nd of February, 2007 and released on September 18, 2007, exactly one week from the release of Halo 3. It brings new game mechanics to the WizKids Clix game franchise, such as weapon swapping, figure respawning and vehicle-based combat. The set includes around 100 figures, which includes preview content for Halo 3. Preview A number of vehicle packs are being made, one of which was a battle-damaged Scarab released exclusively throughout the San Diego Comic Con on July 26–29. Although it is now available through Bungie.net's online store. Figures are to be sold in randomized booster packs, where the vehicles and starter set are to be sold in a diorama display format. Special Pre-release figures were available at Gen Con Indy August 16–19, 2007. The basic rules for the game were released on August 14, 2007 on the Wizkids website.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/documents/Halo_BasicRules.pdf List of ActionClix packs This is a full list of the Halo ActionClix packs.http://www.wizkidsgames.com/halo/products/ *'Semi-Blind Booster Packs'; Contains 4 random figures (the first of which is visible), map, rules, tokens, and two micro-dice. RRP $9.99 *'Blind Booster Packs'; Contains 5 random figures, one of which is either Rare or Super Rare, map, rules, and tokens. RRP $10.99 (£6.99) *'Hunter Combat Action Pack'; includes two Hunter figures (#085 and #086), three marines (#087, #088 and #089), Master Chief (MA5C Assault Rifle #090), a PPC object, double-sided map, tokens, and rules. RRP $24.99 (£13.99) *'Warthog Vehicle; '''Contains map, tokens, and rules. '$24.99''' *'Warthog Vehicle - Battle Damaged; '''Contains map, tokens, and rules. '''RRP $24.99' *'Banshee Vehicle'; Contains map, tokens, and rules. RRP $24.99 *'Scarab Vehicle'; Contains map, tokens, and rules. RRP $249.99 *'Scarab Vehicle - Battle Damaged; '''Contains map, tokens, and rules. Similar to the Scarab, but limited to 500 copies sold at San Diego Comicon. '''RRP $249.99' In the UK and the US, the Booster, Hunter, and Vehicle packs are typically sold in game stores. Halo ActionClix: Series 1 C = Common : U = Uncommon : R = Rare : SR = Super Rare : P = Promo Vehicles *V01 M12 Warthog LRV with Red Spartan (Target Exclusive) *V02 M12 Warthog LRV with Blue Spartan (Battle Damaged) *V03 Banshee *V04 Scarab *V05 Scarab (Battle Damaged) Other *The Portable plasma cannon is an extra object, packaged with the Hunter Action Pack. It can only be moved by Grunts. Trivia *All models on the flying base are from the Covenant faction. *The Sentinel was put into the Covenant faction, for unknown reasons. *Most of Halo Actionclix are from Halo 2. *The fuel rod cannon held by 033 Black Ops Grunt is purple like the one in Halo: Combat Evolved, however, the one held by 056 Master Chief is gold like in Halo 2 and Halo 3. *The Banshee is more similar the Halo 2 model than the one from Halo 3. Halo ActionClix: Reach *1-6 Noble Six w/ MA37 Assault Rifle *2-6 Kat w/ Magnum Pistol *3-6 Jun w/ SRS990 AM Sniper Rifle *4-6 Emile w/ M45-Ts Shotgun and Kukri *5-6 Carter w/ M392 "DMR" *6-6 Jorge w/ M247 GPMG "Turret" *V001 Warthog See also *The IGN article on Halo ActionClix *Probably the first fan blog References and footnotes Category:Action Figures